Thunderbirds To The Rescue
by homel001
Summary: Set after the event in "Thunderbird 6" International Rescue are called out to save a ship/space station from the dangers of Space and the Ocean.
1. Chapter 1

Thunderbirds To The Rescue

By Lee Homer

(homel001)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters and ships that are associated with "Thunderbirds." They are the rights of TV Century 21****st**** and Gerry Anderson. The idea is mine and it is purely fan fiction. **

**The story takes place after the events in "Thunderbird 6." The Tiger Moth idea isn't one of my personal favourites so I've decided to scrap it and probably have it mentioned once or twice throughout the story. Enjoy.**

**TIEO (The International Exploration Organisation)**

Today was going to be a day that would make it's mark in the history book of space travel.The International Exploration Organisation or "TIEO" was about to initiate the project of manning a scientific research space station that was already in high orbit about the Earth. They had devoted their time into the project as it was their job to study the planet Saturn and her moons. After the success of the Zero X mission to Mars, TIEO wanted to take it to the next step and decided to see if they could get a manned space station around Saturn. The station was designed to act as a ship at first before locking itself around the planet. It was a very expensive and time consuming project to carry out, but after three years of planning and four years of construction, they were ready.

Up in the control room at a place called "Lester Field" the controller was about to brief the crew with their final instructions. Sitting infront of him, were the four astronauts that were ready to travel up the station. They all looked very nervous as it was the first mission of their careers.

"Okay Gentlemen." The controller said as he stood up straight with his hands behind his back. "These are your final instructions. It is imperative that you carry these out before you take off for the station. When you arrive at Saturn, you will lose all radio contact with us. Should danger occur and you have to abort the mission, initiate the Code Red procedure. It will start up the engines and it will automatically send you back to Earth on a fixed course. Is that clearly understood?"

He then looked at the crew members and called them out by individual names. He was proud to be doing his job and he knew that the crew would do him proud as well.

"Captain Roger Adams, Lieutenant Joe Morgan, Doctor Carter Freeman and Doctor Alex Riley. You are TIEO's finest men and it is also the first mission of your career's. I'm confident that you'll succeed in this mission and that you'll do this country proud. It may sound scary for you all, but you'll be making history and that's surely worth something. Good luck and away you go."

The four men stepped into the elevator behind them and the doors closed. They were now heading down towards a small transporter which was going to take them across to their space shuttle. A few minutes later and the elevator came to a halt. The men stepped into the transporter bus and took a seat as the bus left the main control building. They were amazed at what they saw. Amongst the fuel domes and the maintenance trucks sat the Mark 10 shuttle which was sitting there, fuelled and ready to go. The bus came to a halt and the four astronauts stepped out. The shuttle loomed over them as they climbed the service ladder and entered the entrance hatch.

Minutes later, the hatch was secure and the Astronauts were ready to go.

"Shuttle Comos to central control." Roger said clearly over his helmet microphone. "We're all set here. Ready for sixty second launch countdown?"

"_Roger that Shuttle Cosmos."_ The controller replied. _"Sixty second launch countdown will commence in five minutes."_

As he switched off the microphone, the controller turned to face a young, beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes. Her pink outfit made her distinctive from the rest of the control tower staff. It was none other that Lady Penelope Creighton ward. She was there to see the countdown herself as she had helped TIEO with the funding of the project.

"Well Lady Penelope." The controller said as he looked over to her. "I'd like to thank you for all your help. Your generosity help made this project possible. As our token of our appreciation, we are honoured to have you present here for the launching."

"It was a pleasure to help." Penelope replied. "This launching will be a triumphant one and it will certainly make history?"

"Indeed." The controller agreed. "The very thought of man even reaching Saturn has to be a huge achievement and now we have achieved it."

"I see. How long is it now to lift off?" Penelope asked, fascinated.

The controller looked at his desk clock. As he made note of the time, his face lit up with a smile.

"They should be imitating the automatic countdown sequence in three minutes." He said. Why don't you take a seat up in the observation lounge?"

"Thank you. I'll do just that." Penelope accepted the offer.

As Penelope left the control room, the controller turned to his microphone and made an announcement to the base.

"This is central control. Will all non essential personnel please evacuate the launch area. Countdown will commence in two minutes."

At the launch pad, every vehicle rushed in all directions to get clear, fuel tanks descended below ground and the pre-launch sirens whaled in the clear blue sky.

**Shuttle Cosmos**

Onboard the shuttle, Roger and Joe were about the ignite the thrusters. Sitting behind them were Carter and Alex. Carter had kept his eyes on the countdown timer as it had now reached into the last thirty seconds. Roger hovered his finger over the ignition button. Ten seconds ticked by followed by another ten seconds.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six." Carter began.

"Initiating primary thrusters." Roger said as he hit the button.

"Three…Two…One…Lift off!" Carter finished the countdown.

The shuttle's engines roared to life, engulfing the launch pad in a bright yellow glow. The support clamps detached themselves and the shuttle lifted off into the air. It's speed increased within each passing second, that built up tremendous G-Force inside the cockpit.

"Shuttle Cosmos to central control." Roger reported in. "Height, Two Thousand Seven Hundred Feet. Speed, Five Hundred miles an hour and increasing. On course for entry."

"_Confirmed, Shuttle Cosmos."_ The controller replied. _"Initiate secondary thrusters at Eight Thousand Feet. That will get you through the atmosphere swiftly and safely."_

"Roger that control." Roger replied. "Will maintain radio silence until we've passed through the atmosphere."

"Height now Four Thousand Feet." Joe said as he studied the height gauge. "Wow, we're really travelling?"

"Carter, get those secondary thrusters online, will you?" Roger ordered. "I've been reserving their power for the exact moment. When we reach Eight Thousand Feet, we should get a kick from them."

"I'm on it, Roger." Carter acknowledged. "Give me Five minutes?"

"You've got Seven?" Alex replied as he sat tight next to the fellow doctor.

"Height now Four Thousand Five Hundred Feet." Carter continued. "Our speed is now incredible."

"Cut primary thrusters in Five…Four…Three…Two…One." Roger commanded. "Cut thrusters!"

"Primary Thrusters are now offline." Carter replied as he carried out the command. "Now all we can do is decelerate to the target height."

**TIEO control**

"It's looking great from down here." The controller said as Lady Penelope re-entered the control room. "What did you think of that remarkable launch?"

"It was amazing." Penelope replied. "Unfortunately I have to go now. I have some important business to take care of that simply mustn't wait."

"Are you sure?" the controller responded. "Won't you stay for a little celebratory drink?"

"Thank you, but no." Penelope replied. "Thank you for inviting me to the launch. If you should ever require my help with future projects, you know where to find me?"

"Of course." the controller said, as he stood up to show Penelope out. "Take care, Lady Penelope?"

Later, Penelope stepped out of the control tower entrance, where Parker was sitting there in FAB 1 waiting for her. Penelope had Brains develop and create another FAB 1 after the original car was destroyed onboard Skyship 1 few years ago. She wasn't one for new advanced technology and simply asked the designer of International Rescue to build the original car from scratch. She loved being in it and Parker sure loved driving it.

"Home Milady?" Parker asked as Penelope took her seat.

"Home Parker." Penelope replied and the passenger door closed.

The car left the parking lot and sped off towards the interstate. They were now heading towards the airport where Parker had booked the first Fireflash flight home. It was a silent trip home and it gave Penelope the chance to contact Jeff Tracy. She opened her portable compact and spoke into it loud and clearly. Suddenly, Jeff Tracy's face appeared on the small rounded screen, replacing the mirror.

"Hi Penny." He said with a smile. "How did the launch go?"

"It was according to plan, Jeff." Penelope replied. "I had Parker check out the base for saboteurs and he there were none to be found. I think that this will be a successful mission from the start."

"_That's excellent news."_ Jeff said as his voice echoed over the small radio receiver. _"We both know how dangerous and serious this project is? We'll keep our ears open from the news broadcasts and John up in the space station. I don't want to ruin the moment, but at some point, International Rescue could be needed?"_

"I understand, Jeff." Penelope replied calmly. "I will also keep you informed."

"_F.A.B."_ Jeff acknowledged as he cut the communication line.

The screen returned to it's mirror disguise. Penelope sat back and enjoyed the ride home.

**Shuttle Cosmos**

The team had now reached Seven Thousand Feet. The sky had began to turn dark as the clouds below them were nothing more than tiny specks of fluff. Inside the cockpit. The remaining minutes whisked by as Roger finally gave the order to fire up the secondary thrusters. They were now at Eight Thousand Feet and Carter hit the switch. The secondary thrusters roared to life and the shuttle propelled forward at an even faster rate. The team looked on as the stars began to emerge. The blue sky had began to fade away as the cold darkness of space enveloped the craft. The engines suddenly cut and before the team knew it, they were orbiting the planet.

"Good flying gentlemen." Roger said as he mopped the sweat from his forehead and radioed back to TIEO control.

"Shuttle Cosmos to TIEO control. We are now successfully in Earth's orbit. Expected arrival at the station, fifteen minutes."

"_Roger that Shuttle Cosmos. Well done."_ The controller replied clearly over the _radio. "It's all over to you now."  
><em>

Suddenly, just as Roger switched off the radio, Carter was distracted by a red blinking light.

"Erm, Roger." He said. "We've got a problem back here. I have a light in our orbital thrusters?"

"What is it?" Roger asked.

"They've not responding." Carter replied. "They must have melted or fused during take off?"

"Can you correct the problem?" Roger said as his voice began to escalate.

" Negative." Carter replied as he flicked the numerous control buttons. "They're all unresponsive. I guess we'll burn up if we don't reach the station?"

"Do we have enough height reach the station?" Alex asked.

"I'm afraid not." Roger answered worryingly as he pointed to their location on a small computer screen. "Look at our position? We're no longer in orbit. At our rate of speed and decent, I estimate that we'll burn up over Washington D.C in two hours."

"Well what are we going to do?" Carter shouted as he began to panic. "We have to contact control?"

"What are they going to do?" Roger replied "They can't help us, but I know who can?"

"Who!" Carter barked frantically.

"International Rescue." Roger said. "Control did say that they were supporting the project. Send out a message on any frequency and they'll pick it up."

"Right." Carter responded as he got to work on the radio. "Shuttle Cosmos to International Rescue. Calling International Rescue."

**Thunderbird 5**

John Tracy stood there and watched out his view port as Thunderbird 5 made another pass of America. It was all quiet up there until Carter's transmission was picked up.

"_Shuttle Cosmos to International Rescue. Come in!"_

John walked over to the radio and picked up his thin men shaped microphone.

"This is International Rescue. We are receiving you Shuttle Cosmos. What appears to be the problem."

"_Our orbital thrusters have been destroyed during take off. We are now burning up. estimated impact zone, Washington D.C. We need your help? Estimated time till impact is two hours!"_

"Okay Shuttle Cosmos." John replied as he used a calm assuring tone in his voice. "International Rescue are on their way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tracy Island**

It was a quiet afternoon on the secret island base of International Rescue. Jeff Tracy was at his desk reading the paper when John signalled in. Jeff flicked the button and John's face appeared on the portrait screen.

"Go ahead John." he said.

"_Father I've just received a distress call from the TIEO Shuttle Cosmos."_ John reported in. _"They reported that their orbital thrusters had been destroyed during takeoff. They now estimate that they will burn up over Washington D.C in just under two hours."_

"Are the four astronauts Okay?" Jeff asked.

"_They are alright, but they say that they cant get to the escape hatch because of their angle of re-entry." _John answered. _"Thunderbird 3 is required."_

"Okay John." Jeff acknowledged. "Tell the crew that International Rescue are on their way."

"_F.A.B." _John replied as his face was replaced by his portrait painting.

Jeff turned his attention to the kitchen area as his five son's heard the call.

"We heard the call." Scott said. "What's happened?"

"TIEO's shuttle is burning up in Earth's orbit and is estimated to burn up over Washington D.C in under two hours. Alan, take Scott with you and launch Thunderbird 3."

"Yes father." Alan replied as he and Scott took a seat on the front couch.

"John will give you the details as soon as you've taken off. Good luck and away you go." 

At another press of a button, the couch descended beneath the villa, taking Alan and Scott to Thunderbird 3's silo.

After a short ride, Alan and Scott were onboard Thunderbird 3. Alan took his seat behind the launch controls while Scott fastened himself in the passenger seat. A few second later, the thrusters ignited, sending the huge, bright Red, International Rescue craft up and out, through the Tracy's roundhouse.

Watching the launch from the villa, Jeff tried to figure out how the shuttle's thrusters could've been destroyed. Brains entered the villa and stood next to Jeff, who was now deep in thought.

"I just don't get it Brains?" Jeff said, acknowledging Brains's presence. "How could of that shuttles engines have been destroyed like that?"

"I don't have an answer I-I'm afraid M-Mr Tracy?" Brains replied. "But there the question w-will be answered at the conference tonight."

"Yes and I think that a representative of International Rescue should be at that conference to help clear the situation up." Jeff agreed, clicking his fingers as an idea arose.

"L-Lady Penelope can go?" Brains suggested. "S-She's the most likely person to go as she h-has become part of the project?"

"No. Penny has done enough for TIEO already." Jeff answered, waving his hands. "But I know just the person to send."

**Shuttle Cosmos**

Back at the shuttle, tensions were rising high as crew tried to keep themselves together. As they were descending, the Shuttle's heat shields were starting to rise. They knew that if International Rescue couldn't get to them in time, then they couldn't rescue them because they would simply burn up themselves.

"Heat shields are at maximum efficiency." Alex said. "I didn't think we would be using them right now?" 

"That's because no one was expecting this?" Carter replied as a thought struck him. "Wait a second. I've got it? I know what we can do to keep us level enough for International Rescue to get to us.?"

"What is it, Carter?" Roger asked as he nervously gripped the controls.

"We're coming in too heavy." Carter said. "That's why we are burning up at a faster rate. If we jettison the extra fuel tanks that are weighing us down, they will react with the heat from the atmosphere, causing an explosion that shout temporarily push us out of the decent."

"We'll have to do it at the right time." Roger said reluctantly. "Are you sure that this will work?"

"It's a long shot but I think we can pull it off." Carter assured.

Suddenly, Scott's voice crackled over the shuttle's radio. Thunderbird 3 wasn't to far away.

"_International Rescue calling Shuttle Cosmos." _He said. _"We can see you on our screens. We'll pass along side you in fifteen minutes."_

"International Rescue from Shuttle Cosmos." Roger replied. "We advise that you stay clear for thirty seconds. We are about to jettison our fuel reserve tanks. We believe that they'll explode in the atmosphere, thrusting us up into orbit for another thirty minutes."

"_Confirmed, Shuttle Cosmos." _Scott replied. _ "Good luck and be careful?"_

Carter switched off the radio and looked towards Joe. With a faint nod, Joe began the countdown while he gripped the fuel release leaver. Roger began to keep the Shuttle on an even keel so the explosion would push them vertically.

"Jettison now, Joe." He said. "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

The fuel tanks were released and after a few seconds, the exploded violently into the atmosphere. The explosion rocked the Shuttle and the crew inside for a good minute or so. Eventually the shaking stopped and the crew recovered from the experience. Carter checked their position and was amazed at the results.

"It worked." He said. "We're back on our orbital path, but I guess we'll be okay up here for another Thirty Minutes?"

"I'll buy us the time." Roger replied. "Look over there?"

The crew looked out the side port windows as Thunderbird 3 pulled up beside them. International Rescue had arrived.

**Thunderbird 3**

Scott took over the flight controls as Alan suited himself up for a space walk. The plan was simple. Alan had Thirty Minutes to get the four men out of their air lock and into Thunderbird 3's air lock. Scott kept the rocket in a fixed position and kept an eye on the crippled Shuttle's height.

"Okay Scott." Alan said as he emerged from another room in his space suit. "I've just contacted the Shuttle. They say that their air lock is non operational. I'll have to cut through the doors with a laser cutter so they can all climb out."

"F.A.B. Alan." Scott replied. "I'll inform the crew and get them to gear themselves up. You now have Twenty Minutes?"

Alan made his way to the air lock and Scott opened the doors from the control room. The Shuttle was close by so it didn't take Alan long to drift his way over there. As he drifted out into the vastness of space, he instantly spotted the Shuttle's air lock. He then secured himself to the hull and began to cut through the thick steel doors in a clockwise motion.

Ten minutes had ticked by and Alan was only half way through the job. He switched the laser cutter on to full power in hopes that it would speed up the process. Scott gave Alan a time check, which made the youngest Tracy brother nervous.

"International Rescue to Shuttle Cosmos." He said through his helmet microphone. "I am almost through. Get to the airlock now!"

"_Okay International Rescue." _Roger's voice replied over Alan's helmet radio.

Alan's deadline was nearly up as he nearly made it through the door. he withdrew the laser cutter and kicked in the door, revealing the Astronauts on the other side.

"Hurry you four!" he said. "Get to Thunderbird 3. I'll be right behind you. Hurry, she's about to burn up!"

The four men floated into Thunderbird 3 one at a time, followed closely by Alan. Once Alan stepped a foot inside, Scott closed the doors and Thunderbird 3 blasted off out of the danger zone. The Shuttle began to burn up once more only this time, it wasn't heading for Washington D.C. Instead, it was heading for the Ocean.

In Thunderbirds 3, Scott checked the crew for any injuries. They were all lucky as they only escaped with their lives and minimum shock.

"So what's going to happen now?" Roger said as he gripped a plastic cup of water.

"Well, there's going to be a hearing about this tonight at the TIEO investigation conference." Scott replied. "I don't think that they'll postpone the mission just yet?"

"Well thanks for saving us Mr Tracy." Carter said. "We'll be Okay once we get back on the ground."

"Yes." Roger agreed with a worrying tone in his voice. "But the question is, will we fly again?"

**Tracy Island**

After they had dropped the Astronauts at a nearby TIEO station, Thunderbird 3 returned home. An hour after Scott and Alan arrived, Jeff called Scott to his desk. He had been thinking about the investigation conference and he had come to a conclusion.

"Ah, Scott." He said. "Just the man I want see?"

"What it is Dad?" Scott asked as he took a seat at his desk.

Jeff sat down behind his desk and linked his fingers together. Scott sat opposite him without a clue as to what he was needed for.

"Tonight, TIEO will host an official investigation into the incident earlier today." Jeff began. "I have decided that International Rescue should be there to help solve the case as we technically are associates of the whole Saturn project. I need a representative to fly over there and attend the conference. However I can't ask Lady Penelope to do it as she has done enough for organisation already."

"Well who are you going to send?" Scott asked.

"You." Jeff replied. "I want you to fly out there in Thunderbird 1 and attend the conference. I know that you have the skills to investigate matters like this. Like that mission I sent you and John on a few years ago. You will be the perfect guy for the job."

"I understand." Scott replied as he stood up. "I'll fly out there in Three hours?"

"Okay son." Jeff smiled as he pat his eldest son on the shoulder. "You better get Grandma to serve your dinner early? I have hunch that this is going to be a long night for both of us?"


	3. Chapter 3

**TIEO Headquarters (New York)**

Night had descended over New York city as the conference began to start. The Moon was out and shining brightly as it cast a light on the building and the parking lot. Amongst the cars was the silhouette of Thunderbird 1. Scott had arrived just in time for conference as his arrival was delayed slightly due to heavy ground traffic.

The conference was now in session. The board members took their seats along with TIEO's President, the four astronauts, the field controller and Scott himself. As he sat there and poured himself a glass of water, Scott knew that the seriousness of the situation could postpone the project or even end TIEO, so it was his goal to convince the President that everything was going to work out with a second attempt.

The President stood up and ruffled his papers as began to speak.

"Right lets get this meeting underway?" he said. "As you may know, a terrible tragedy occurred earlier today for this organisation. A four man crew flight to the orbital "Starlight Station" failed today because the Shuttle Cosmos had began to burn up in Earth's orbit. If it wasn't for the heroic effort of International Recue, the four astronauts wouldn't be sitting here with us tonight. At Four O'clock this afternoon, the Shuttle was reported to crash into the Pacific Ocean. Ground control had sent recover crews out there retrieve the wreckage and to get to investigate what went wrong. They never got the answer. So it's down to us to find out what went wrong. I need all of your inputs on this catastrophe?"

The Lester Field controller was the first to speak. He stood up and walked over towards the President, holding his report. He placed it on the President's desk before he returned to his seat. The President studied the report and widened his eyes as he read a section of the document.

"According to your report, you had the wreckage airlifted back to Lester Field." He said.

"That is correct, sir." The controller replied. "Our maintenance crews analysed the wreck. They discovered that the fuselage box, that housed the circuits to the Shuttle's orbital thrusters, had been melted. We believe this occurred during the take off."

"Are you sure that it wasn't an act of sabotage?" The President asked for confirmation.

"I am positive that it wasn't an act of sabotage." The controller confirmed. The thruster circuits had melted which messed up the electrical systems. They were not cut."

"Okay." The President continued. "Then could you possibly provide an explanation as to why this happened?"

The controller hesitated for a brief moment. "I'm afraid that I don't sir."

"Then there is no evidence to support the recovery teams findings." The President said, rejecting the controllers report. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this report with out an other witness or evidence."

"Then I can explain it!" Scott shouted as he rose up from his seat. "Mr President, I don't think you realise what's happened here? The controller is right, and I can support his account of events."

"Okay then Mr?" The President said, as he didn't know the International Rescue representative.

"Tracy." Scott filled in the sentence. "Scott Tracy of International Rescue. International Rescue has been an associate of this project. We have been doing a little investigation of our own into this matter and we have come to some similar results."

"Okay then Mr Tracy." The President replied. "Let's hear them?"

"Our top scientist, Mr. X has studied the blueprints to Shuttle Cosmos." Scott began. "He found out that the fuselage box was made of a light aluminium compound that could be easily subjected to heat. He proved this theory by carrying out an experiment in his lab. He subjected a piece of the same metal to a flame. It melted within five minutes. He concluded that the same happened to the fuselage when Shuttle Cosmos took off. The results are on your desk?"

The President searched his desk and found the results that Scott had provided. As he studied the papers, his facial expression began to change. He believed that he found the evidence to prove the controller's report. He then looked at Scott and nodded.

"This is the evidence I'm looking for right here, Mr Tracy." He said as he took off his reading glasses. "I believe that we have found the problem. Now what do we do to solve it?"

"Re-enforce the fuselage box with a stronger metal that can absorb the heat." Carter said as he stood up amongst his fellow astronauts. "Steel and Titanium would do the job?"

"Yes, but we're overlooking one fact." The President pointed. "Money. Were are under threat from the World Government as they said that they could cut our finding due to this. The price's of Titanium have gone up these days. We wouldn't know how to get some anyway?"

"Leave that to me, Mr President." Assured Scott. "The main goal is to continue with the project. If you cut the project altogether, we may never be able to get man to Saturn ever again. you've got to consider another attempt?"

"It's too much of a task to prepare another Shuttle in such a short time?" The President replied negatively. "We'd never get the ship off the ground?"

"Oh yes we will." Scott replied. "I'm going to argue with you on this. I know just the person to call? Lady Penelope had funded the project so far, she'll be happy to help fund you for a second attempt?"

"Hmmm. I'll have to discuss this with board members before our decision is final." The President said as he began to close the meeting. "This conference is over for now. We'll convene after a Ten minute break."

Scott seemed to have his winning streak on. He was convinced that he had persuaded TIEO to try again. He just had to keep his promise about Lady Penelope. After the Ten minute break was up, everyone re-gathered in the room. Scott stood before the President as he awaited an answer.

"I have discussed this suggestion with the board and we have come to a decision." He said clearly. "TIEO will attempt another flight to the orbital station. However we'll have to make a quick job of it as we have extended the project deadline by another five days. That's six days from tomorrow. Mr Tracy, if you can get that Titanium metal for us, we can have a successful take off. There's still a chance that Man will reach Saturn after all. Thank you Gentlemen. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone left their seats and left the room. Scott took the time to talk to Roger. He had persuaded the President, but could he persuade Roger to fly again?

"Well captain." He asked. "How do you feel?"

"Better, thanks." Roger replied. "I don't know how to feel about this second attempt. The disaster shook all of us up a bit. I don't know if I should fly again?"

"I think you should fly again, Roger?" Scott said. "You were trained especially for this mission. If you back out now, then TIEO is finished. There are no other experienced astronauts such as yourself."

"Hmmm. I don't know?" Roger replied worried.

"You have six days to reconsider." Scott assured. "You'll be confident enough to fly it by then?"

"I guess you right." Roger agreed, smiling. "Thanks again, Scott."

"That's Okay, captain." Scott replied. "I must be getting back to base. Take care of yourself?"

When Scott returned to Thunderbird 1, he to think of a way to explain the situation to Penelope. As he buckled himself in the cockpit seat, he lifted off and flew back to base.

**Thunderbird 1**

As Thunderbird 1 hurtled through the night's sky, Scott sent out a transmission to Lady Penelope. As he explained the meeting to her, he could tell by the tone in her voice that she was willing to help. He was fond of Penelope. Whether it was during a mission or not, Just hearing her soft, British accent made Scott smile. Whisking his personal feelings to one side, he paid full attention to the matter at hand.

"And so see Penelope, we need that metal to keep the thrusters protected during the next take off." He said as he ended his summary. "Can I count on your help?"

"_You sure can, Scott."_ Penelope replied. _"Once I heard about the disaster and that of the meeting from Jeff, I just wanted to help?"_

"Well you're sure doing everyone a big favour." Scott continued. "The board have extended the deadline by another five days. It's going to be tight. Anyway I approaching base now so I've got to go. Speak to you later, Lady Penelope?"

"_F.A.B."_ Penelope replied as she cut the transmission.

Scott had done his job. Now he just wanted to get home to a drink and his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tracy Island**

Daybreak arrived over Tracy Island as the family gathered out on the balcony with their breakfast. Tin-Tin was doing her morning water aerobics in pool as she always did, Brains was challenging his robot Brainman to a game of chess, Gordon was teasing Virgil as he did every morning, Alan was finishing a book and Jeff was sitting at a table with Scott, listening to the radio. When Jeff had heard of the Presidents decision, he was thrilled and decided to host a celebration for when the second take off was underway.

"I've got to hand it to you Scott." He said. "You sure pulled off quite an convincing proposition?"

"Oh it was nothing, Dad." Scott replied, trying not to sound modest. "I guess they just felt that they can't cancel their project."

"So what are we going to next?" Virgil asked, as he over heard the conversation.

"Well I don't think we will be needed anymore so everything will remain as normal." Jeff answered. "When the Shuttle flight commences, we'll be holding a small celebration. This is a first for International Rescue."

Alan had finished his book and put it down on the table next to him. He sat by the poolside and began to socialise with Tin-Tin.

"Oh I must be lucky to see you do a work out like that?" he joked. "Who needs pay-per view?"

"Hey!" Tin-Tin laughed as she threw a beach ball at Alan, hitting him in the face. "Cheeky. Why don't you come in? The water's lovely?"

"No thanks." Alan replied, smirking. "Maybe later. I've just eaten."

"So do you think that TIEO make to Saturn this time?" Gordon asked as he approached his father and brothers. "Everything seems to be heading that way?"

"I believe they will, Gordon." Jeff replied. "With the advanced equipment that they now have along with the help from Lady Penelope, those astronauts will have a successful two year trip to Saturn and back. Our job here is done."

**TIEO ( five days later)**

The second Shuttle was ready for launch and the crew were already positioned at their stations. Everyone at the site, repeated the same procedure as before only this time, the modifications to the Shuttle had been made. A Titanium coated box, now housed the thruster circuits, which improved the crew's chances of a more successful launch.

The controllers voice emitted over the antenna, echoing across the launch site.

"_All non essential personnel are to evacuate the launch site. Repeat, all non essential personnel are to evacuate the launch site. Pre-launch countdown will commence in six minutes."_

**Shuttle Cosmos II**

Inside the Shuttle, the four astronauts were completing their final checks. They were all apprehensive since the failure of the first launch and this time, they were taking no chances.

"All systems are ready back here." Carter reported.

"All fuel tanks are sealed and ready." Alex added.

"Air locks are sealed and the master circuits are fully operational." Joe concluded. "Everything's ready, Roger."

"Right." Roger confirmed as he relaxed his muscles for the remaining minutes. "As you all realise, I've asked you all to carry out these checks mainly based on my apprehension and I know you must all be feeling the same, but now I'm confident that we're going to make it. I have faith in you guys and I hope that you all have faith in me?"

"Of course we have faith in you, Roger." Carter replied. "Don't worry about it. we're going to make it to the station and before we know it we're going to be on the road to Saturn."

Everyone smiled as they thought at the prospect of reaching Saturn. Roger nodded and buckled himself up.

Six minutes later, the thrusters ignited once again and Shuttle Cosmos II was on it's way up to the stars. The launch had infact took place just a few minutes earlier than before due to the changes in weather conditions, but that didn't matter anymore.

As the Shuttle penetrated the sound barrier, the crew began to feel the G-Force's once again. However, the real challenge was when they would arrive at Eight Thousand Feet.

"Everything's A-Okay so far, control." Roger reported. "We should lose all contact with you in two minutes."

"_Roger, Shuttle Cosmos." _The controller replied. _"It's all over to you now."_

The Shuttle had now reached Eight Thousand feet and the stars appeared through the atmosphere. Roger initiated the secondary thrusters just like before to get the extra thrust. Minutes ticked by until the Shuttle was now in orbit. Carter checked the instruments and discovered that everything was in order. The orbital thrusters were operational. The Shuttle was now heading for Starlight Station.

"It's really happening this time." Carter said. "The orbital thrusters are holding up? We're going to make it to the station."

"Good." Roger replied as he remained calm. "Calm down though, we've still got to dock this baby and that's no piece of cake?"

"We should be seeing the station in five minutes?" Alex noted as he looked at the orbital scanner.

"Right." Roger responded. "When I give the word, Alex, fire the retro's." 

Just then, Starlight Station came into view. It's cube shaped, metallic structure shone brightly as it reflected the Sun's rays. Below the station was a satellite dish on the left, two thrusters at the back and waster disposal vents on either side. The top house smaller, rounded structures that were the control room, the sleeping quarters, the medical bay and a small scientific lab. The front of the station displayed a small circular docking port which extended outwards to meet with the ship.

As Roger activated the docking port, he began the retro countdown.

"Five….Four….Three….Two….One….fire retro's!"

Alex hit the switch and the a smaller set of rockets fired out from the front of the craft, slowing it down. The Shuttle was now in docking position of the station. Roger watched his speed and height carefully as he tried to avoid, ripping off the docking port as connected the doors. Lining up the Shuttle, a faint bang could be heard as the airlock doors met up with the that of the station.

"We did it." Joe said with excitement as he headed for the airlock.

"We sure did." Roger replied. "Pressurising the airlock now."

It took a few minutes for the crew to get aboard the station but to Roger, it was worth it. He took a deep breath followed by a sigh of relief, before he unfastened his safety belt. The doors to the station began to open, revealing a huge corridor. At the other end of the corridor was another door. Carter was the first to float down the corridor. As he approached the end of the corridor, the door opened revealing the control room behind it. Carter signalled the rest of the men to follow him as he continued his way towards the master power panel. As he flicked the switches, the room came to life along with the artificial gravity. Within seconds, there was Oxygen in the room and the men were now walking. Removing his helmet, Roger inhaled the artificial air and took a seat at the navigation panel. The control's were new to him and it took him a minute to find the thruster switch.

"Okay Joe, Let's get this floating box moving." He said as he located the right switch.

The thrusters began to light up as it pushed the station out of Earth's orbit. The station began to increase it's speed as it began in it's long year journey towards Saturn.

**Tracy Island**

It had been now been two months since the TIEO mission. It didn't even make the news anymore because Earth had lost contact with the astronauts. For TIEO, everything was back to normal. The same went the Tracy family and International Rescue. On Tracy Island, Jeff sat behind his desk, staring at a pot of cold coffee which had been sitting there for an hour. The room was quiet as it was only him and Tin-Tin in the room. The boys had gone out on a rescue mission as a Tornado had demolished a small town in Iowa so as he always did, Jeff would wait for an update. He hadn't forgotten about the Saturn mission and generally missed reading the newspaper articles on the subject.

Suddenly, he raised his head as Scott's prorate eyes began to flash. Flicking the switch, Jeff opened the line to his eldest son.

"Go ahead Scott?" he said.

"_Rescue complete. Virgil and I are returning to base." _Scott reported. _"That tornado was deadly. The amount of damage it done to that town. Virgil had a hard time drilling with the Mole."_

"Were there any survivors, son?" Jeff asked.

"_We were able to save about fifty."_ Scott replied as he displayed a look of defeat. _"A hundred people died when we tried to get to them. It was a complete catastrophe."_

"It's okay, Scott." Jeff assured. "You, Virgil and Gordon did all you could. When is your ETA?"

"_ETA is twelve minutes from now."_ Scott responded as he looked at his clock. _"Virgil and Gordon will arrive three minutes after me."_

"F.A.B." Jeff said as he closed the transmission line. "Tin-Tin, I think we'll be able to have dinner after all.

Nearly half an hour later, the Thunderbirds returned. Scott had already changed back into his normal clothes as he watched Virgil reverse the giant, Green Thunderbird 2 into its hangar.

Jeff and Alan joined Scott out on the balcony. The Sun had began to set over the horizon and the warm air began to cool down. Scott looked over and his father, who was deep in thought. Somehow, he was able to guess what he was thinking.

"Are you still thinking about that Saturn mission?"

"Yes Scott." Jeff replied. "I know it's only been a few months but I can't help but feel how cold and lonely it is up there in space."

"I know what you mean." Scott agreed. "But apparently, the crew will be in hibernation chambers for the duration of the journey. They'll be fast asleep if anything."

**Starlight Station (A Year Later)**

They had made it. After an endless year journey, the station was orbiting Saturn in an standard orbital pattern. After a few medical checks which cleared them of hibernation sickness, the crew were up on their feet and at their stations. Roger, who had grew a bushy beard from the journey, was at the science panel. He was placing gas samples from the planets rings into canisters which he then wheeled down into the cargo bay. The results showed that the gas was potentially dangerous and that it secretly contained elements which were found in nuclear material. He had to be extra careful as he stored it down to the cargo room. One puncture in the pressurised canister could explode when the gas could've mixed in with the electronics.

As the last canister was loaded, Roger secured the door and returned to his comrades in the control room. They were now reaching the end of their deadline and had ten minutes to begin their return journey to Earth. Carter was already at the navigation controls as he began the automatic countdown.

"We did exceptionally well on this mission, guys." Roger said as he sat beside Carter. "Joe you did brilliant work with those surface samples from the probe you sent down. I think we've proven that we can place a station permanently around Saturn."

"What an achievement?" Joe said as thought about the fame and glory that they'd receive back on Earth. "We're going to be famous."

"Five….Four….Three….Two….One….Initiating Thrusters. " Carter said as he finished the countdown.

Once again, the station's thrusters began to light up again and as before, the blast pushed the station back on a course towards Earth. Inside, the crew decided to get back into their chambers again. this time, Roger wanted to the four of them to wake up when the shuttle approached Mars because he wanted to check on their cargo to see if it would remain intact.

"Guy's I'm going to set our chambers to wake up around about the 29th of July." He said. "I want to check out the cargo when we fly past Mars. If you want to sleep till we reach Earth then speck up because you don't have to do this if you don't want to?"

"That's okay, Roger." Carter replied. "I think we all want to be in this together you know?"

Roger smiled. "Okay then. Well goodnight gentlemen. I'll see you all in six months."


	5. Chapter 5

***5***

**Starlight Station**

The slow journey home continued as the base began to pass the Martian planet. Earth was distant to the mind's eye but on the radar, it was directly on target for re-entry. It was only a matter of time before the crew would orbit the Earth and return home. Roger was the only one up when he spotted the blue planet on the monitor. He wanted to the check the stations cargo and fuel reserves because it assured him piece of mind. As he floated down the narrow hatchways towards the cargo bay, he smelt a foul odour from within one of the storage tanks. He made his way over to inspect it and made a shocking discovery. One of the tanks had ruptured and it was letting out a dangerous chemical gas. Roger quickly acted to seal up the tank but he was quickly drawn to another danger. Fuel was leaking from the same tank and it trickled down the floor into the circuitry. Roger's eyes widened and his heart sank as he floated over towards the main circuit panel shut off the systems. He pulled and tugged away at the main switch but it was un-responsive. The controls had been short circuited. By now, sparks where spitting out from the circuit vents. A fire was sure to break out any time.

He needed to wake the crew and inform them of the danger. He made his way towards the sleeping members and initiated the defrost programme. It would take the crew three hours to return to full health and in that time, Roger needed to seal off the danger zone. Overriding the security programmes, the doors shut tight and the rest of the station was safe for the meantime. The next thing he had to do was jettison the ruptured tanks. As he returned to the control room, he got to work on the jettison procedure, but the controls were not responding. He could only conclude that the circuits had melted which meant that the airlocks were out of action too. The situation was becoming far more severe each minute.

Eventually, the rest of the crew were up and about and it didn't take long for Roger to explain the situation. The four men then knew that there was a way of saving the station.

"How long do we have until we reach orbit?" Alex asked. "If I can get to an air lock and open it manually, I can literally kick the tank into space."

"What's the difference?" Carter replied as he explained the situation again. "The tank will burn itself out eventually but the circuits are still fried. Your plan will take care of the gas but the fuel has pretty much damaged half of the stations operations."

"This mission was not meant to be was it?" Roger sighed as his put his head in his hands. "We can't get out because the airlocks are busted, we can't fix the circuits because the power to the doors is out and we can't reach the tools. The meltdown has ruined everything. I can't even think how this has happened."

"The rupture must've happened due to a pressure build up in the room." Alex explained. "We were all asleep so we couldn't monitor it."

"Hey guys look!" Joe shouted from the control room. "Our speed has increased. At this rate we'll over shoot our orbital speed and head straight through the atmosphere and look at Earth. She's getting bigger. Estimated time of re-entry is now an hour."

"The meltdown must've done something to the thruster control junction panel." Roger said as he studied the computers. "We're either going to burn up at an alarming rate of speed or we're going to crash into a populated area. I even doubt International Rescue can make it in time."

"The radio is still operational." Joe replied. "I'll call them. Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue!"

**Thunderbird 5**

John was hot on the case as he responded to the call and contacted base. This was a real serious situation and he doubted that even Alan could make it in time. As he stood there with his microphone in hand, John had to think quickly. He used TB5's universal radar to track the station. Once he found it, he tracked its path and rate of decent. It was heading for the ocean and the impact could easily spell disaster. He made note of the reference and contacted Jeff with the results.

"Base from Thunderbird 5." He said as Jeff's voice crackled over the radio. "Father, I have Starlight Station's flight path. If she doesn't burn up in orbit then she'll hit the ocean fifty miles west of Chicago. Grid reference, E452 reference C."

"_Thanks John. Keep in touch." _Jeff replied. _"And tell the crew that International Rescue are on their way."_

**Tracy Island**

Thunderbird 3 blasted up through the round house and pierced the clouds up towards the atmosphere. Shortly afterwards, Thunderbird's 1 and 2 lifted off and headed towards the reference John had given them. Virgil and Gordon were standing by with Pod 4 and Thunderbird 4. If anyone was going to save the crew from space or the depths, it was them. As the Thunderbirds cut across the skies, the Tracy boys kept an eye on the time. In Thunderbird 1, Scott was already nearing the crash zone.

"Base from Thunderbird 1." He reported. "I have alerted the sea rescue and the world navy Father. They are on their way and should be here in two hours. ETA five minutes. Will continue to operate in the air. Thunderbird 2 should arrive shortly."

"_F.A.B Scott." _Jeff acknowledged. _"Hopefully their services won't be required."_

"I hate to say this dad." Scott replied with a grim look on his face. "I don't think Alan will make it this time. Judging by the time we have, he's going to miss the station altogether."

"_It's a long shot son." _Jeff pointed out. _"Alan will try. Brains is up there with him. They're job is to assess the damage to circuitry as the exterior of the craft has been reported to be damaged. If they can't rescue them, then they'll make it easy enough so Gordon can."_


	6. Chapter 6

***6***

Thunderbird 2 arrived at the scene and immediately dropped Gordon in Pod 4. As the Pod stopped bobbling on the surface, the door lowered followed by a extending metal ramp. With the flick of the switch, the motors fired up and Thunderbird 4 head straight into the depths ready for action. Up in Thunderbird 2, Virgil had overheard Scott's conversation with Jeff. He always believed that Alan could do almost anything on time, but he seriously doubted this case.

**Space (Thunderbird 3 and Starlight Station)**

Deep up in Earth's orbit, Alan and Brains spotted Starlight Station on their screens. She was less than an thirty minutes away from the outer atmosphere and they had to work fast. Cruising through space at maximum speed, Thunderbird 3 proceeded alongside Starlight Station, matching its speed and rate of decent. While they were on their way up, Brains had explained to Alan that they should float into the cargo doors and remove the fuel tanks before they could catch alight. He theorised that pressure inside the cargo hold was building up and should one of the tanks erupt, the whole station could go up. However it wasn't going to be a simple job. Fires had still blocked off the main controls. They had to be ignited. Alan had an idea.

"I've got it!" he said as he snapped his fingers. "I'll go across with a laser beam and a H2O jet blaster. It shouldn't take too long."

"y-you better get going Alan." Brains replied as he studied the time. "W-we have thirty minutes."

As quick as he could, Alan fastened his space suit and the airlock doors opened. Starlight's cargo door was directly ahead so all Alan had to do was float over. Fastening his safety rocket back, he grabbed his tools and glided out of the airlock. A few minutes had passed when he finally reached the other side. Using clamps, he secured himself to the hull and began cutting through the door. After another time check, he realised that he only had twenty one minutes left and the station was picking up speed every second. Another four minutes had passed when Alan, finally made it through the door. He felt the intense heat on his skin as the flames roared to life. He tried not to burn himself as he went for the jet blaster.

"Geez." He moaned as he began to sweat. "These flames are white hot. They must've fed on a lot of pressurised oxygen. I'm starting the jet blaster."

The blaster rattled and buzzed until a steady, powerful stream of pressurised water blasted out onto the flames. As the flames began to die out, the remaining tanks came into view. Alan now only had ten minutes left and he had to act fast, he leaped over the remaining small flames and grabbed one of the tanks. He then kicked up a run before floating back to Thunderbird 3, he was successful in dropping off the first tank but he had to go back and get another one.

Two more trips later and an exhausted Alan was running out of time. He now only had five minutes left before both craft would burn up in decent. As he reached Starlight for the last tank, he to work fast before the forces could rip him to pieces. He grabbed the last tank and headed out but he tripped and lost his grip on the tank. He watched on as the last tank floated out into space.

"Damn!" he growled.

"Alan, you have to get out of there now!" Brains yelled.

Alan didn't argue. He had three minutes left to get back to Thunderbird 3. Using the last of his energy, he leaped towards the airlock and landed with a thump up against the wall. He shut the airlock with minutes to spare and re-pressurised the room.

"Get us out of here!" he said as Brains hit the thrusters.

Thunderbird 3 pulled away from the station and made a hard orbit around the Earth. Alan made his way back to the control desk and radioed Scott.

"Base and Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 3. I have managed to save the gas tanks. Starlight is now re-entering Earth's atmosphere. Returning to base."

"W-what about the tanks?" Brains asked.

"Oh we'll drop them off when we get back. I'll fly them via the Tiger Moth." Alan replied. "Well it's over to Scott and Virgil now."

**Starlight Station**

As the station plummeted erratically, the crew braced themselves for a crash dive. Roger and Joe tried effortlessly to keep the station level as the thick cloud layers blocked their screens. They didn't know how long they had left and all they could do was pray. After a few more violent shakes. The ocean came into view.

"This is it!" Roger yelled. "Look, International Rescue's there. Brace yourself!"

The Thunderbirds pulled back as fast as they could as Starlight Station cut between them and smashed into the ocean. She went right under and began to float down to the sea bed. Inside, the four men, were a little shaken, but were able to pull themselves together.

"Right, let's get into the escape hatch." Roger commanded. "Hurry."

"But the circuits are dead." Joe replied. "The fire knocked them out remember?"

"Of course." Roger realised as he rubbed his head. "Well gentlemen I suggest we sit tight. It's up to International Rescue to get us out now."

**Thunderbirds 1, 2 and 4**

"She's gone straight under, dad." Scott reported as Jeff wanted an update on the situation. "She's impacted on the sea bed in an ocean trench."

"_What's the plan of action Scott?" _Jeff asked. _"We've got to get those men out of there before they suffocate."_

"Gordon's down there now." Scott replied. "Apparently, the crew are in the escape module but the circuits are fried. So our plan of action is to cut through the locking mechanisms that are holding the module down."

In Thunderbird 4, Gordon had finished surveying the damage made to Starlight. The station was huge, compared to the size of his sub so locating the escape module was going to be a great task. Using his search lights, he scanned the top hull of the station. Finally, he came to a halt when he found the trapped module. He became clear what he had to do. Flicking a switch, a laser cutter extended from the front of the sub. Gordon lined Thunderbird 4 into position and began cutting. The metal material was hard to cut through. Gordon was use to having to work against time. Ten minutes had passed when he cut through the first lock. The sheer weight of the lock hit the seabed with a thud.

Gordon moved onto the second lock and instantly began cutting. This time, he took less time to cut through it as he had devised a cutting line. The third lock was located around the other side and it had become damaged from the impact. To Gordon's surprise, it had twisted inwards and there was no way he could cut through it without piercing the hull. He headed a distance away and retracted the cutting beam.

"Thunderbird 4 to Thunderbird 1." He said. "I can't cut through the last support. I'm going to force it off with magnetic rams."

At another press of a button, two metal beams emerged from the front of the craft. Gordon had to make this count. He had no idea if the sheer force and speed would tear his craft apart. At the count of three, Thunderbird 4 raced towards the lock. With full force, the craft shook violently as he rammed into the lock, prizing it from its twisted hinge.

As he moved back, the module began to float up towards the surface leaving a trail of smoke and debris behind. As it eventually surfaced, Gordon blew his tanks and appeared right next to it. Inside the module, the crew alerted Scott to get them up in the air.

"International Rescue. You've got to hurry." Roger stated over the intercom. "Those damaged circuits have reacted with the current. They will cause a chain reaction that will cause a huge explosion!"

"This is Thunderbird 2, I heard that." Virgil replied within an instant. "I'm coming in with the magnetic grabs."

Thunderbird 2 descended and flew low over the module. Virgil lowered the magnetic grabs that descended from the bottom of the craft and initiated the magnetic forces. Once he firmly gripped the hull, He raised his height and flew away at a safe distance. Thunderbird 4 sped out of the blast zone to a safe distance as did Thunderbird 1. The operation was complete. All they could do now was sit back and watch the huge explosion that followed. A huge fireball ripped through the ocean surface, causing mini wave barriers to cruise off in all directions. Now in Thunderbird 2, Roger, Joe, Carter and Alex watched on as Starlight Station was now no more. An overwhelming serge of relief and guilt overwhelmed them. What they thought was man's greatest mission turned out to be man's greatest failure. However it was a great success for International Rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

***7***

**Tracy Island**

Back at base, the boys were celebrating their success of mission. They all felt proud because they made the history books once again. The sun had begun to set over the horizon replacing the blue sky with the twinkling stars. Out on the balcony, Jeff, Scott and Alan were basking in their success when a call sounded from the main lounge. It was Penelope's portrait as her young face appeared on the screen.

"What's up Penny?" Jeff asked as he took a seat.

"_I've just been at the conference at TIEO." _Penelope explained. _"It was awful. The president of the space project has ordered it's cancellation due to the rescue earlier. Apparently the crew are in therapy sessions for the next three months."_

"Oh I am sorry to hear that." Jeff replied as his smile faded. "This has to be the first rescue mission that has resulted in psychiatric treatment. Is there anything we can do further?"

"_I'm afraid not."_ Penelope denied_. "I'm going to return home now. I think its best we detach our plans with the space project from now on and let things settle."_

"Hmmm F.A.B" Jeff acknowledged as the London agent disappeared.

Scott and Alan over heard the conversation from the balcony and entered the lounge. They all felt bad for the crew and expressed their concerns for their welfare.

"We don't deserve to be celebrating." Alan sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't think we've ever felt responsible for anything like this before."

"He's right dad." Scott agreed. "If this is the case and we've had to cut our stings with the space programme, then why do we deserve to make the history books? We're meant to save lives not mentally destroy them."

"Now that's enough boys!" Jeff said, snapping his sons out of the negative mood. "You are both forgetting one thing. International Rescue is meant to save lives altogether, not to let them perish. At the end of the day, we saved four lives from that decaying station and none of them were physically harmed in anyway. We did our job. Therapy is a natural treatment for people who have been in traumatic experiences. For all we know, nearly half of our rescue victims have received medical treatment. It's normal and we shouldn't have to beat ourselves up for it. Now just remember what we stand for. Besides all you boys should know that by now."

"Your right dad." Scott replied with a smile

"Yeah, it's stupid to penalise ourselves."Alan added. "Besides I'm sure TIEO will find and organise another programme?"

"Right Alan." Jeff replied. "And when that time comes, International Rescue will be there."

**End.**

**That's all for now folks, but if you liked this, please leave a review. Another thunderbirds adventure is on the way.**


End file.
